Invasion of Mars
Day 1 It’s morning again, but this time, something is different. I can tell it the moment I wake up. But I just continue on as usual. I stretch, and get dressed. Then I notice something abnormal. There’s light shining through my blinds. I peek through and am dazzled by the bright light outside, totally different for Mars. As soon as I get outside, I ask one of the foremen why the ground is glowing. But he has no idea either, so we go to ask the CEO by using the mainframe. We call him using the Earth - to - Mars space link and we ask him what’s going on. He tells us that the sun is doing something to the receptors we had been stabbing into the ground to create oxygen from all the crazy chemicals on planet Mars. The first thing I noticed when we left the mainframe was the the plant next to the door had died in the short time we were there. The foreman and I exchanged a look of pure urgency as we knew that the many people in the colony would begin to panic if they found out the plants were dying. We quickly carried the plant into the mainframe and dropped it into the major burner there, entirely and effectively frying the plant to a crisp, the ashes floating upwards. For the second time, the foreman and I left the mainframe. One of the other workers immediately assaulted us with a flurry of questions about the plants next to his house and the ground and everything that was happening during the day on Mars. The foreman told him to shut up and water the plants if they were wilting, as he rarely watered the plants. Day 2 As soon as I leave my small, one room house (if such a thing can be called a house) my boots sink not into my metal steps, but into the sand of Mars, now soaked and swarming with small, glowing insects. I make my way to the foreman’s house who is next to my house and pound on his door. “Wake up! Something worse has happened!” I shout at him through the closed door. “Give me a second! I’m eating breakfast, unlike you!” he yells back at me, still leaving the door closed. The foreman opens his door and stares at the ground swarming with insects and then at me, then back to the ground. Slowly, one takes to the sky, then suddenly all of them are fluttering in the air, right at eye level. The man from yesterday begins screaming, so the foreman and I duck under the insects and run towards his house, only to find them swarmed all over him. Then I notice something I didn’t a few minutes ago. Horrible, razor sharp stingers. I am suddenly overtaken by a fit of terror, as I so often get... no, not now! No! I end up sprawled on the ground, these terrifying insects swarming off of the poor worker and all over me! Not a good time for this! I feel their stingers ripping into my suit and trying to get into my armored undersuit. I somehow manage to close the face shield on my helmet, blocking the insects from getting in, and getting myself off of the ground. I run towards my house in sheer panic, tripping over all sorts of things jabbed into the ground here and there, then finally making it and opening the door to my humble abode. I jump into the sound-wave shower and the insects rush down the drain, removed by the hard sound waves. As soon as I’m sure the last one is gone, I open the metal door and open my face shield, slowly working my way out of the suit and then armored undersuit. I look at my clock, and see the time is only 9:00 PM. This is going to be a long night, as I can already hear the insects stabbing at the walls of my house. Night 2 Crack! I hear something throw one of the houses across the ground, but they weigh four tons each, to keep them grounded. I cautiously peek out of the small, round window over my bed, and look out and see the glowing ground, as well as a horrible, giant glowing creature with sharp spines protruding from its back that looked to be at least a yard long. I groan and close the blinds back, sinking into my soft bed. Plod, plod, plod. I hear it getting closer, its footsteps sinking into the sand of Mars. I grab my iXet from my bed stand and dial the CEO’s number, no doubt he’s asleep but he’ll need to hear about this. He picks up immediately and sounds horribly angry and asleep at the same time. I quickly recount what happened the past sixteen hours and his voice slowly softens, as he know how much distress we’re in. I hang up and begin to fall asleep, but am jolted awake by the huffing of the beast outside my house. I lie still hoping it will just go away and leave my house alone. INCORRECT. Slam! The beast jams his head into my house, shaking and rattling the entire thing. I press the button to close my bed and I stay in, getting closed into the safe, soft wall that is behind my bed for a time such as this. All of the sudden I hear a sound like a laser gun, and the shaking stops. It is a while before I’m brave enough to open my bed back up, but when I do, the blinds are off the wall and in the floor, but I can’t see out. I get dressed and slowly open my door, only to find the outside of my house coated in a green, dark slime. The beast is lying on the sand about three yards from the house and looks like it got ripped in half by a bullet train. Twice. Then I see the burn marks all over the sand and know what happened. One of the satellites orbiting Earth launched a laser, dead on the creature, splitting and splattering it. I silently thank God and know he helped the scientists lock onto the creature, then I go back to bed. Day 249 Still not rescued. We’ve sent out so many distress signals we can only suspect they are ignoring us few survivors. The first few nights were nothing compared to this torture. Even now, I can still hear my wife who I married five weeks ago screaming as they dragged her away into the glowing depths of Mars. The foreman, and a few workers are all that is left of the once giant colony. The CEO on Earth died. That now puts me as CEO. Brilliant, the CEO of Space International Colonies is stuck on Mars, while horrible glowing fiends are killing workers each day, each night. I hear something scream. Something, not someone. And I know it is evil. I have heard it many times before, though only in my nightmares. Then, several people scream. Well, there goes more workers. I’m not paid enough for this. “I was just informed that you will be joining us. Good, someone else to be used as bait. Our trap is almost finished, no, no, just stand right on that platform over there. Yes, that one! No, don’t move. Hey! Stop right there! Guards! Stop them!” —Taken from the logs of Captain Wilnet Oliver, 2056. ---- First story I wrote. Written by EbilKnight Category:Space Category:Science Category:Diary/Journal